Behind Blue Eyes
by dezifish
Summary: Millennium had succeeded in destroying everything and everyone she ever cared about. Seras is captured by the Major and he has plans for her. Who will be her savior from the madman? And what does the Captain have instore for her as well? Some OCC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I decided to take a break from writing my other stories. I was reading story "Blood and Fur" by Lord's Fallen Angel, and they decided to hold some contest, I'd thought I'd give it a shot. But in the end I decided to do this for me because I like Hans x Seras pairing a lot. So enjoy the first chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes…._

_-The Who_

The carnage surrounded the strawberry blonde Draculina. The dead bodies of her fellow men and enemies piled upon top of each other. London was in complete ruin. The number of casualties was in the thousands. Seras Victoria was utterly alone in this waste land called home. Everyone one she knew and loved was taken from her. Sir Integra Hellsing was killed by the traitor, Walter, who was once a loyal subject. The Wild Geese were ripped to shreds by Zorin. Pip tried to save his men, but was slaughtered by Zorin as well. Even though Seras had taken Pip's blood and became a true Draculina, it still wasn't enough in the end. The cat boy, Schrodinger, of Millennium had somehow successfully infused himself with Alucard. That was the final blow to the poor girl.

"Master…." Seras cried out as the blood tears staining her alabaster skin. Alone. That is was she was now. With everyone gone, she didn't care anymore. Let the Nazis kill her, it seemed like a better choice than having to deal with the loneliness for all of eternity. Millennium had succeeded won, succeeding with their plan to destroy Alucard and the Hellsing Organization.

"Tsk tsk tsk, poor Fraulein," a German accent said behind the weeping Draculina. "Vhatever vill you do now?"

Seras's tears ceased immediately. She knew that voice. That fucking fat bastard! This was his fault. He will pay! Seras's bright blue eyes changed a blood red. Slowly, she stood up and turned her head towards the direction of where the voice came from. Narrowing her eyes, she gave a death glare at the fat grinning man.

"YOU!" She hissed. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Charging towards him, Seras thought about how much pleasure she would have in killing the fat bastard. Revenge and blood is what she wanted. Jumping into the air, Seras lunged for the bastard, but wasn't quick enough to avoid what happened next.

-BANG-

The Draculina collapsed to the ground a couple feet from her target. The fat grinning man gave a maniacal laugh. He gave the gun to his bodyguard behind him.

"Doctor!" He called out.

"Yes Major?" A tall skinny man dressed in a bloodstained white lab coat with slicked back thin blonde hair and small glasses appeared behind the Major.

"She has been subdued," the fat man said looking at the vampire at his feet. "Inform me vhen she avakens.

"Yes Sir." The Doc bowed while the Major walked back to his ship. Signally a few soldiers, "Bring her to mein lab." The Doc gave a sadistic grin. Oh what fun he was going to have.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

'A dream, it was all just a dream' Seras thought to herself.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

Groaning, Seras slowly opened her bright blue eyes. Everything seemed blurry and bright. Taking a moment, she let her adjust to the light. 'Where am I?' Looking around, the Draculina saw that she was in some sort of medical room. The walls were plain sterile white. In front of her, was a metal door that lead to the unknown. Off to the left was a red curtain that covered three quarters of the wall. Seras tried to turn around but noticed she was restrained on a metal table at her wrists and ankles. Looking down she was dressed in nothing but a white medical gown.

"What the bloody hell?" she muttered out loud.

Confusion plagued her mind. The last thing she remembered was grieving over the lost of her companions, then it all came tumbling back. The fucking fat bastard and his cronies. Seras tried to free herself from her restrains, but they would not move. Blasted cuffs. Seras continued her struggling, but the more she moved her wrists and ankles they began to bleed. Frustrated, she screamed.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Seconds later there were clicks and clacks coming from the metal door. The Draculina focused her attention at the door. The Doc stepped into the room rolling a tray of sharp medical instruments. Looking at the vampire, he grinned.

"So nice to see you're avake."

Seras bared her fangs and hissed at him. The Doc gave a dark chuckle.

"I'm not going to hurt you, much…"

"Don't touch me!"

Seras continued to struggle in her restraints. The Doc wheeled his tray over next to the girl. She watched him carefully, despite the fact she was unable to move didn't mean she could let her guard down. The Doc walked over to wear the red curtain was and pulled it back to reveal a one way mirror.

"Fraulein, I hope you are comfortable." The Major's voice echoed in the room.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Seras growled.

Evil laughter was her response. "Many, many, many things mein Fraulein."

"Proceed with the examination Doctor." The Major ordered in a serious tone.

"Yes Major." The Doc replied eagerly. Turning away from the window, he slowly approached the medical tray. On the tray he pressed a button. Seras could feel the table elevating up to a forty five degree angle. It suddenly dawned on her what the Major meant by examination. The fucking lunatic of a doctor was going to cut her open. Seras thrashed about in hoping she could free herself.

"Your efforts are in vain, Fraulein." The Major said. "Your restraints are laced with silver."

The Draculina's eyes widened. Silver was one of the few things that could render a vampire powerless. In Seras's case it made her weak enough to wear she couldn't break free. The amount of blood loss didn't help her much either. Turning her attention back to the Doctor, she hissed at him as he proceed with his examination. Slipping his medical gloves, he lifted the white medical gown Seras was wearing to reveal the lower half of her naked body. He adjusted her legs by spreading them to reveal her womanhood.

"Please, no, please." She sobbed.

Ignoring her pleas, the Doc placed one hand on her abdomen and inserted two fingers with the other in the Draculina's womanhood. Seras cried out in humiliation. The Doc moved his fingers around and then withdrew them. Removing his gloves, he turned to the window. "Her virginity is intact."

"Vonderful!" The Major squealed with glee. "You have been given such an honor, Fraulein. One of Dracula's bloodline to be chosen to create a new generation of super soldiers."

"Burn in Hell, Bastard!" She screamed at the window. Too enraged to notice the Doc was doing, he injected a needle into her arm. Behind the window the Major was chuckling to himself. Turning his body slightly to his right, he looked at the figure hidden in the shadows. The figure was a six foot man in military combat uniform. Over his uniform he wore a brown M42 coat. The collar was turned up which covered most of face all except his pale blue eyes. His hat was tipped downward that covered the left side of his face. The pale blue eyes watched the Draculina carefully in the next room.

"Vell Captain, shall ve go see the lovely Fraulein?" The Major grinned. The Captain gave a slight nod in response. Both men left the room, with the Captain following behind the short fat man.

_Back in the other room_

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Seras shouted at the Doc. The Doc chuckled to himself, but ignored her demand. He continued to play with his instruments of torture. Seras was completely helpless. Struggling has caused her wounds to bleed more. The blood trickled down her arms and feet, staining the white gown and to the floor causing a small puddle to form. She was losing blood, and if she didn't feed soon, it would be over.

The metal door clicked open, Seras watched the stupid fat man and another one who seemed to be his bodyguard walk into the room. Her attention was focused solely on the grinning bastard.

"Ah Fraulein, I hope the Doctor is treating you vell."

Sears growled in response. "Why don't you tell me what you really plan to do, Bastard."

As Seras asked her question, the Doc inserted another needle into her injecting her with another unknown substance. This time she howled in pain. Whatever the Doc injected her with seemed to work fast. The pain was coming directly from her abdomen. Seras wanted to double over in pain but could because of the restraints. She had never had such excruciating pain before. Not even when being shot through the chest could even compare.

"What did you do to me?" she cried out in agony.

"Vell mein Fraulein, the good Doctor had stumbled upon a way to reanimate dead tissue." The Major walked up to the Draculina. Pressing a button on the side of the metal table, released Seras causing her to collapse to the floor. The pain was too much for her, she curled up in a fetal position. Leaning downward towards her, the Major explained.

"Vhen I meant that you were going to help create a new generation of soldiers, I meant literally."

Still in pain, Seras gasped out. "What do you mean?"

"Breeding…"

Shock. Anger. Rage. Those were the things that Seras felt when she heard the fat bastard. Eyes turning red, Seras lunged the Major forgetting about the pain.

"Bastard!" she screamed.

The next thing Seras knew was she was pinned against a wall being held by her throat, her body dangling off the ground. 'What the bloody hell?' she thought. Seras looked at the person holding her at the throat. A pair of blood red eyes were staring and growling at her. The man who came in with the Major. She hissed at him and tried to remove his hand from her throat but was too weak from the blood loss. Laughing, the Major walked up to the Draculina and his bodyguard.

"Now, Now Captain, don't be too rough with her."

The Captain didn't look at the Major, but kept staring at the vampire. Seras was slightly afraid of this man, but she didn't show it. There was something very different about him. Something old and very powerful. She stared into his eyes in search of something. The pair of eyes stared at each other.

"Vell, mein Fraulein, might as vell introduce the Captain."

"Another one of your imitation vampires?" She rasped out.

"Nein, the Captain, is a verevolf. A pure blood, the last of his kind just like you mein Draculina."

Seras stared at the Captain. A werewolf. Her master had told her that werewolves were extintic. The last known one in existence was over two hundred years ago, and that one was killed by his hand. The Captain still had her by the throat. She had ceased her struggles against him. His eyes changed back to a normal pale blue which held her gaze. He showed no emotion in them. His face was still hidden behind the collar of his coat. Though she did notice his blonde hair. She mentally snorted to herself, 'figures he would be a Nazi.'

"Now do you see Fraulein. The perfect soldier. Half vampire, half verevolf. The best of both." The Major grinned at her.

"You sick bastard!" Seras hissed at him. The Captain tightened his grip on her throat. Seras growled at him. Like hell she was going to let some Nazi werewolf touch her. The Captain just stared at her unfazed by her growling.

"Doctor, please give the lovely Fraulein something to calm her nerves." The Major called out.

"Yes Major."

The Doc pulled out another syringe and walked towards Seras.

"No!" she shouted out. "Let me go you flea bag."

Despite her struggles, the Captain held her in place. The Doc inserted the needle in her arm. Seras could feel her body becoming sluggish. "Don't vorry, it's only a sedative." She could hear the Doc chuckling. A moment later Seras passed out. The Captain released her, causing her body to collapse to the ground. The Major walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be gentle vith her Captain, ve need her in one piece." The Major snickered. "Take her to the room, and Doctor, make sure she has something to drink later. She'll need it."

"Yes Major."

The Major left the room. The Doc called out, "Captain bring her to the room." The Captain stared at the sleeping Draculina at his feet.

"CAPTAIN! That is an order." The Doctor shouted.

Bending down, he picked Seras up bridal style and followed the Doctor out of the medical room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had intended this to be a one shot and felt that there is too much I can do with this. So I have decided to just run with this. Also this chapter a tad shorter than the first but its all good. Aside from that, I've been trying to update as soon as I can. Life tends to have other ideas though. I blame work for mostly. Because I work a high demanding job during this particular season, it gets harder to do things like updating…..and no I'm not santa claus.**

**On a side note…for you anonymous reviews….FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! I'M A CHIC NOT A DUDE!**

**Now that I've gotten that out of my system, enjoy the chapter and leave a review…that would be nice…it makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsign…**

The Captain stared at the sleeping female on the bed in front him. He was soldier following orders. When the Major and Doc first started discussing plans to create more super soldiers, he expressed nothing. He was just a soldier who followed orders. He was the last of his kind. When the Doctor approached him about creating crossbreeds, he still didn't express anything. He was just a soldier.

When he followed the Major to survey the damage, they came across the Draculina weeping for her fallen comrades. It was when she called out for her dead master, realizing that she was alone. A small part of him felt her pain. The loneliness. He knew from experience what it felt like to be truly alone. The female moving on the bed brought the Captain's attention back to reality. Knowing she would awaken soon, he turned and left the room.

Seras groggily opened her eyes. Thirst. That was the first thing that hit her. Sitting up, Seras felt a wave of nausea hit her. Quickly she looked around for a bathroom; to her left she rushed towards it. Moments later she felt better, but the thirst was still there. Taking the opportunity, Seras surveyed her surroundings. She was in a completely different room. The walls were complete metal. In the center of the room, lied a king sized mattress with grey wool blankets strewn across. The mattress had seen its fair use over the years. Off to the far left corner of the room, was a beat up locker. Seras looked down at her attire. Still wearing the white medical gown, that was stained with her blood. Her arms and legs were also covered in dried blood. Frowning in disgust of the dried blood, Seras walked to the locker and rummaged through it. Finding success, Seras found a large white men's undershirt and a pair of white boxers. Grabbing what clothes she found, she headed back to the bathroom to shower the grime away.

The bathroom was a plain typical bathroom. The only thing different was that the shower was big enough for two people. Seras was fair surprised the shower was in good condition, and a part of her was great full that there was a shower. Turing the shower on, Seras stripped herself of the bloodied gown. Stepping into the shower, she turned the knob to hot. If she still had been human, the scalding hot water would have given her second degree burns. Leaning her head against the tile, she let the water beat down against her. Seras closed her eyes and let silent tears run down her face. She didn't understand why any of this was happening to her. The thought of being used like cattle to breed for Millennium's sick twisted use, made her stomach uneasy. Suddenly a sharp pain came from her abdomen. Clenching her stomach, Seras fell to the shower floor.

'What the bloody hell is going on?' she thought.

Another sharp pain ran through her, causing her to cry out loud. Look down at her legs, she could see blood seeping out between them. Reaching her hand between them, she found where the blood was coming from. She let out a blood curdling scream. A horror struck look was plastered across the Draculina's face. Confusion and fear plagued her mind. She didn't know what was happening to her body. Sitting on the shower floor, Seras just watch the blood seep down the drain.

_Meanwhile….._

The Captain returned the room to hear the shower running. In his hand was a bucket of ice filled with blood packets for the female vampire. Setting the bucket down on a table next to the locker, the Captain slowly walked near the bathroom. Peaking around the corner he could see the feminine silhouette through the shower curtain. He could hear her silent weeping through the steamy room. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. A sudden sweet scent hit his nose, Jasmine and vanilla. The Captain opened his eyes, the beast within him was trying to claw its way out. The Captain had always been a controlled individual, which took him years achieve perfect control of his beast. But the sweet scent coming from the Draculina had everything practically thrown out the window. The sudden urge to rut with her slammed against him. Quickly he rushed out the room slamming the metal door behind him.

Hearing the sudden noise startled Seras out of her weeping. Slowly rising from the shower floor, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Cautiously she peaked out from behind the shower curtain.

"Hello?" She called out.

No answer. Keeping up her guard up, Seras made her way out of the bathroom. Seeing that the room was empty, the Draculina frowned. She was sure there was somebody in here a few moments ago. Scanning the room, she noticed a bucket on the table that was next to the locker. Walking over, she saw there were blood packets on ice, just how Walter would bring her. She grabbed a packet tearing it open with her fangs. Gulping the packet down in seconds, Seras grabbed two more packets repeating the same as the first. Never had the Draculina felt so starved. Five minutes and five empty packets later, Seras was feeling much better. She could feel her strength returning. Discarding the towel, she dressed herself in the oversized shirt and boxers. Feeling refreshed, Seras collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

The Captain stood outside the door once more. He could feel that the Draculina was sleeping once again. He knew what he had to do. Impregnate the female vampire. He thought back to what the Doc told him after he fled the room.

_*Flashback*_

_The Captain stormed the Doctor's lab. Slightly surprised, the Doc looked at the Captain. The normal pale blue eyes were glowing red. The Captain took a couple large steps across the room. Grabbing the Doc by the collar of his coat, he slammed the Doc against the wall hard. The Doc could help himself but laugh._

"_So I take it the serum is vorking?" He grinned._

_The Captain gave a threatening growl._

"_Very vell, I'll tell you vhat is to you. The serum has a bonus side effect." The Doc giggled. "It causes the Fraulein to release pheromones, vhich, my poor Captain you are only affected by. I vas hoping it would have this effect on you. Makes the idea of her more appealing doesn't it?"_

_Growling, the Captain flung the Doc across the room, causing him to land on a table of experiments. The Doc had ceased his laughing. Getting he looked at the angry Captain, with a serious face._

"_Remember Captain, you are to follow orders, do not let your instincts interfere."_

_The Captain glared at the Doc and left._

_*End Flashback*_

After leaving the Doc's lab, the Captain found himself in front of the door. Inhaling a deep breath, he could smell the scent of the Draculina. Leaning his arms against the door, the Captain was stuck with overwhelming lust. Damn the Doc and his experiments! Steadying his breathing, he entered the room. Seras was sleeping peacefully. He noticed the empty blood packets on the floor and was somewhat amused by them. Grabbing a chair, he stripped himself of his great coat and uniformed shirt, tossing them over the back of the chair. Sitting down, he watched the sleeping Draculina. He would wait for her to awaken and then he would make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know its been quite a long while since I've update, which I apologize profusely for. I had lost my muse, and then found it again. So anyway here's the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or make any kind of profit from it.**

The blackness surrounded her. She couldn't see anything.

"Pathetic…" A voice rang out in the dark.

"What a poor excuse of a vampire you are!" It hissed with disgust. "A true nosforatu wouldn't have gotten their self captured by the enemy!"

Bloody tears streamed down the Draculina's face. She knew the words spoken were true. If she was truly a strong vampire, she would have slaughtered them all. But no, she was weak, crying out for her master like the pathetic police girl she was.

The Captain watched the sleeping Draculina tossing in the bed. Her face contorting in pain. Slowly, he rose from the chair and took a few steps forward towards the bed. His instincts were urging him to comfort her, but he held himself back. Turning away from the bed, he returned to the chair. Opening her eyes in shock, Seras gasped for air. Her body suddenly twisted and contorted off the bed. The pain was indescribable. She tried to scream, but little gasps of air were all she could manage. As quickly as the pain started, it ended. The Draculina laid there staring at the ceiling as the blood tears streamed down her pale face.

'Was this how things supposed to end for me?' She thought to herself. 'Nothing but a bloody experiment for those fucking Nazis.'

Seras could feel another presence in the room, watching her like prey. Slowly sitting up, she turned head to meet the Captain's intense stare. She felt like she couldn't move. There was something about him. The way his muscles twitched in his biceps. The way his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed. The way his blood rushed through…

Seras slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, her eyes focusing on his throat. Closing her eyes, she could hear the blood rushing through the veins. The sound of it was soothing. Unconsciously, Seras licked her lips. The idea of sinking her fangs into that powerful throat and drinking his blood, made her squirm in pleasure. Her thoughts were interrupted by a low threatening growl. She opened her eyes to meet the Captain's red eyes staring at her. He could smell her arousal. He clenched his fists, lying on top of his lap. Seras noticed his whole body seemed tensed. Cocking her head to the side, she looked at the man in front of her. Not only was he tense, but shaking at that, as if he was purposely trying to keep control.

In the back of her mind, she knew it was a bad idea for what she was about to do. Seras crawled off the bed and made her way over to the Captain. She never broke eye contact with him. When she reached him, she stood up. Slowly she brought her hand to his hat, removing it. Part of her was on guard, not knowing what would happen. After removing his hat, she placed it on the desk beside her. She brought her hand back to his face barely touching him. The Captain growled deeply, quickly she retracted her hand, but still held her gaze at him. The Draculina then brought her hand down to his shaking fist. He held still, watching the little vampire closely. Seras brought her other hand to his other arm and slowly ran it up to his shoulder. The definition of his muscles had her mesmerized. She felt like she wasn't in control of herself. Normally she would find touching the wolf disgusting considering the fact that he was supposed to impregnate her and create a super race of immortals.

The Captain inhaled deeply, taking in the Draculina's scent. He could tell she was coming into heat. Damn the psychotic Doctor! He was having a hard enough time keeping his beast at bay. Her scent was driving his instincts insane. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep control. He could feel Seras's hands exploring his upper body. The touching was driving him closer to edge. As Seras brought her hand back to the Captain's face, he grabbed it. Holding her breath, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The Captain moved his hand to the back to the Draculina's neck pulling her towards him. He brought his face to the crook of her neck inhaling. Seras felt like she was in a trance. He was making her feel things she had never felt before; her lower stomach fluttering with excitement. When she felt his breath upon her neck, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It wasn't until she heard a low growl, she came reeling back to reality.

Quickly jumping a few feet backwards, Seras glared at the wolf.

"Filthy Dog!" She hissed. "Keep your bloody paws off of me!"

A threatening growl and a minute later, the Draculina found herself pinned against the wall. Once again the Captain had her gripped at the throat a couple feet off the ground. Seras clawed at his arm, struggling to free herself. The scratches had no effect upon him. Stepping closer, the Captain pressed his body closer to Seras. Bring his face to the crook of neck again, he inhaled deeply. Alarm bells began going off in her head. Not knowing what the wolf was up to, Seras lengthened her fangs and attacked the Captain's open shoulder. Seconds later she was flung across the room hitting the steel door. Crumpled on the floor in slight pain, Seras could hear the Captain's heavy boot steps coming towards her.

'**Get up,' **a voice growled in the Draculina's mind.

Slowly rising on hands, she was picked up again and tossed onto the bed. Shaking her head to regain her focus, Seras was flipped over. The Captain had pinned her wrists with one hand and him sitting on top of her. She looked up at him and hissed with rage. The wolf answered with a menacing growl.

'**BITCH!'**

Seras looked up at the Captain in surprise. She had clearly heard the word echoed in her mind. Not sure if she was hallucinating or not, she continued to flail or at least tried to. The Captain was stronger than she was.

"Get the fuck off of me," she screamed.

The Captain growled again and tightened his hold on wrists causing her to cry out in pain.

'**Submit!'**

There was that damn voice again, deep and very male. Seras didn't understand what was happening.

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

Looking at the Captain again, she spit in his face. Red bleed into his eyes, growling he grabbed Seras's hair with free hand jerking her head to the side exposing her throat. Before she could react, there was horrible sharp piercing pain. Seras screamed in terror. She could feel the jaws tighten on throat; the blood pouring down the front of her shirt.

'**You vill submit,' the male voice growled out.**

Seras gave a whimper acknowledging to submitting. The Captain released his grip on her throat to find the female beneath him quiet.

'**Look at me.'**

She slowly turned her head and looked at his face. It held a calm look, but his eyes burned into hers. Her blood was smeared across his face. She couldn't help but look in on fear. Turning her head away she let tears stream down her face.

"Do what you wish." She whispered.

The Captain released her wrists and removed himself from the bed. He turned away from her and began removing his clothes. Seras watched in awe and confusion. Her body was betraying her. The Captain looked over his shoulder at the Draculina. She gave a crimson blush across her face. While he continued to remove his clothes, Seras thought back on the last few minutes. First she was lusting after him, the next minute she was flung across the room and then pinned to a bed, and now lusting after him again? What the hell?

'**Undress, Fraulein.' The Captain's voice echoed in her mind.**

Seras stared wide eyed at him. He was looking at her intensely and the he looked over to the bathroom. Understanding what he meant, she crawled off the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Turning on the shower to the hottest setting, Seras undress and stepped in to the scalding water. She placed her palms against the tile and watched the red water swirl down the drain. She didn't understand why her body was betraying her so. Were these side effects of the serum the psycho Doctor injected her with? Lost in thought, Seras didn't hear the door open and close or the shower curtain move. It wasn't until she felt another body pressed up against her. She tensed up immediately.

The Captain was in the shower with her.

Naked.

She didn't dare turn around, fearing the unknown. Instead she focused on the tile in front of her. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out. Keep calm.

The Captain watched the small female in front of him. He brace one hand against the wall next hers and brought his other hand around her waist pulling her against him. Seras let a surprised squeak. He brought his head to the crook of her neck once again.

'**Do you fear me?' He asked.**

Seras kept staring at the wall. "Yes." She replied quietly.

Inhaling deeply, the Captain could feel himself hardening from the Draculina's scent. Seras could feel him and it sent a shudder through her body. Slowly he brought his hand up from her waist to palm her breast. Slowly he teased he nipple making it harden under the hot water. Seras let a small moan of pleasure escape.

'**I can make it pleasurable for you.'**

Bring his other hand flat against her stomach he let it travel downward in between her thighs.

'**Your scent drives me into madness.'**

Slowly he parted her lower lips and found his prize. Lazily he rubbed her nub in a circular motion. Seras gave a louder moan and threw her head back against his shoulder. Removing his finger from her nub, he ventured further down and inserted two fingers into her. Slowly he moved them in and out, making her wetter each time he did it. The Captain switched his hand from her breast to play with the other. He began nibbling upon her neck. The feel of his teeth against her skin was driving her insane. She could feel his harden length against her backside. She pressed herself against it. The Captain gave a low moan. Ceasing his pleasure upon her, he flipped her around facing him. Seras looked up at him with lusty eyes.

'**Do not tease Fraulein.'**

Seras looked at his throat and then back up. The Captain could sense she was hungry, turning his head ever so slightly, he gave her permission. Seconds later she sunk her fangs into his neck. He grunted as he could feel her sucking greedily at his neck. Seras soon released his neck, but then started lapping up the excess blood around the mark. Bring her head back she stared back up at the wolf. Looking at her, it was a sight to behold; the dark cherry blood dripping down her pale skin. The Captain leaned in and licked the remaining blood off her chin and lips. When he was finished, he pulled back and looked at the Draculina. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed. Suddenly he smashed his mouth against hers. His tongue demand entrance to her mouth. Seras replied willingly. Sticking his tongue inside, both of them fought for dominance. He could taste the blood she took from him.

Pulling back and breaking the kiss, the Captain kneeled down to the shower floor. Seras watched him bring her left leg over his right shoulder. This opened up her womanhood to him. Seras's breath quickened. She could feel herself becoming wetter with anticipation. The Captain leaned in and gave a long lick on her womanhood. Seras gave a loud gasp. The feeling of his tongue was exquisite. He leaned back in and flung his tongue back and forth across her nub. She grabbed his hair with her hands trying to pull him in closer. The Captain grabber her waist to hold her still, and continued his torturous pleasure.

"Faster." She breathed out.

The Draculina could feel the pressure building up in her lower abdomen.

"Oh god, please don't stop." She cried out.

The Captain moved his tongue from her nub to her sopping hole. Giving a couple licks outside, he stuck his tongue inside. Seras cried out in pleasurable agony. His tongue filled her up. He could tell she was getting closer, her muscles constricting around his tongue. The Captain removed his tongue replacing it with two fingers and his thumb on her nub. Moving his fingers in and out faster, Seras could feel herself getting closer. Her cries were becoming louder by the minute.

'**Fraulein, look at me.'**

The Captain looked up at her with lust filled eyes. Seras looked down at him. Curling his fingers inside of her, he found the spot. Instantly she was sent over the edge.

'**Cum, Fraulein, cum.'**

Screaming out her release, her body clamped onto his fingers, while he continued his onslaught. As she rode out her orgasm, the Captain removed his fingers and licked them clean. Seras could feel her body becoming limp and fell against the tile wall. Shutting off the water, the Captain picked up the Draculina and took her out of the shower. Seras could feel her eyes starting to close. Never had she felt so tired. The Captain laid her on the bed and dried her off with a towel.

'**Rest for now Fraulein. Ve have only just begun.' **

His voice echoed in the Draculina's mind as she drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, I know its been a year and half since I've last updated this story. I will admit, I got a bit lazy and stuck mostly. It wasn't until last night I got inspired by the song "The Killing Moon" when I was randomly watching Donnie Darko. Which I stopped watching to write this chapter. I've already gotten part of the way through the next, and I'm hoping I can finish and post it in the next couple days. I appreciate to all who have followed this story. Please don't worry about the Captain and Seras. There will be interaction I should say in the next chapter for sure. So enough of me taking up your time with the intro, and onward with the chapter. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit for Hellsing, "The Killing Moon" or Donnie Darko.**_

* * *

_**Under blue moon I saw you**_

_**So soon you'll take me**_

_**Up in your arms**_

_**Too late to beg you or cancel it**_

_**Though I know must be the killing time**_

_**Unwillingly mine**_

_**"The Killing Moon" - Echo & The Bunnymen**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The air felt cold. Her back hurt, like something was digging into her skin. Seras slowly opened her eyes, she felt groggy. The last thing that the Draculina remembered was the exquisite pleasure that hummed through her body. And now it felt sore and painful. She clearly remembered the mangy wolf tossing her on the bed and passing out seconds later. Slowly, gaining her vision, Seras looked around at her surrounds. Plain white, sterile white walls and one metal door.

"SHIT!" The Draculina cursed.

How the hell did she return to this shit hole?! Seras paused for a moment, looking down she saw her hands bound to another metal table.

"Bastard." She growled.

The next time she saw that mangy mutt, she was going to rip out his intestines and force it down his throat. Looking around the room, it eerily reminded Seras of the previous room. The one with the mad doctor. Just thinking about it gave her chills through her body. The metal door began to click and slowly it swung open. The sound of the metal hinges groaning made Sears cringe. Narrowing her eyes, she began growling. A high pitched laughter filled the room.

"Mehahahahahaha!"

Seras hissed and watched a figure in the dark doorway mock her. Slowly the figure walked into the room, revealing himself to be none other than the Doctor.

"That is no vay to greet your physician, Fräulein." He smirked at her.

The Doctor walked over to the Draculina, strapped to the medical table. Clasping his hands together, "So how are ve feeling today mein Fräulein?"

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The Doctor laughed out loud, then snapped his fingers. At the signal, two soldiers rolled in a metal tray and a machine, one Seras didn't recognize. Moving in front of the Draculina, the Doctor snapped his fingers again. This time the soldiers approached her. Seras began to struggle, but alas she knew it was in vain.

"Don't fucking touch me you shit heads!" She hissed at them. The closer they got to her, she snapped at them with her teeth. One soldier went behind the table and held her head still, while the other attached a muzzle to her face. Seras screamed and thrashed about. Then the soldier went to the Draculina's strapped legs. At the end of the table, he pulled out two metal stir ups and attached them to the each end of the table. The he moved the Draculina's legs apart and strapped them to the stir ups. This made Seras angry and fearful. She screamed through the muzzle, but her sounds were muffled. Here she was once again, with her legs spread open in front of the mad man.

The Doctor then dismissed the two soldiers, leaving Seras alone with him. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She tried with all her strength to rip her restrains, but to no avail. The Doctor grinned manically at her.

"There, there Fräulein," he said picking up a scalpel from the metal tray. "This is only a check-up. I promise this vont hurt...much."

Laughing, he took the scalpel and began cutting away the shirt and boxers she was wearing. Seras screamed and cried out. Blood red tears streaming down her face. Being naked in front of the Doctor added more to her humiliation. The Doctor then placed the scalpel back onto the metal tray. He then wheeled over the machine over to the Draculina. Flipping a switch, the machine came to life. Taking what looked like a scanner to Seras, the Doctor grabbed a tube. He then poured a clear gel like substance onto the scanner. Then taking the scanner, the Doctor placed it onto Seras's stomach.

Coldness. The instant feeling made Seras's body go completely still. She looked at the Doctor, who was watching the screen and moving the scanner over her lower abdomen. His grin became wider than usual. Turning to face the Draculina, he turned the screen with him. Seras looked at the screen in confusion. Just what the hell is this supposed to mean, she thought.

" Do you see Fräulein? Do you see vhat your body has now become?" The Doctor laughed.

Seras looked at the Doctor in rage and confusion.

"Because of mein genius und your blood line, I have been able to reanimate dead tissue in your vomb faster than expected. I vas sure there vould have been at least tvo or three more doses before it vould evolute this far." He explained.

Seras's eyes widened, the horror across her face made the Doctor laugh again.

"Yes Fräulein, I'm sure you're fully avare how much closer ve are to completing our goal. But before I return you to the Captain, I vill require a few blood and tissue samples."

The Doctor turned the metal tray picking up a syringe. "Und mein dear, that requires sedation for you," he laughed. Seras struggled in her restraints, she could feel the needle pricking her skin. Seras tried to scream at the mad man something through the muzzle. Her eyelids were becoming heavy, her limbs to heavy to move against the restraints. The last thing she saw was the sadistic grin of the Doctor, then blackness.


End file.
